Christmas curse
by blackphanthom
Summary: Its seems to come early every year.... but for one of the brother is not so a happy holiday..... how will make the other to fix it....Lyrics Where are you Christmas.... A 2 chapter short story about Christmas spirit...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I ask Santa... but sure I'm in the black list...

A/N: If you ask me Im more a Grinch... that a Santa's helpers...But I love this song, is from Faith Hill... for "The Grinch's soundtrack"

Sorry this is completly unbetaed, so has a lot of mistakes...sorry again..!!

**CHRISTMAS CURSE**

Everyear seems to begin earlier... this time since October the big stores and radio talk about it... like a kind of "day "C"... for him is like hear everyday about a curse he was trying very hard to escape... in November great parts of the cities wear something to remember the end count... and then the music... that annoying music... that go in your ears.. and after days of torture.. you surprise yourself singing along with it... tha make him shudder...

_Where are you christmas?_

_what can I find you?_

_why have you gone away?_

_where is the laughter,?_

_you used to bring me_

_why cant I hear music play.._

Sam hate this days of the year, there are so many people in the streets buying things... and wearing happy faces around... they was stuck in Denver as a result of the last snow storm and the worst part is that they dont even have a work to do... and with the weather... the only thing is stay at the motel and see t.v.

He feels so tired of christmas carols and holidays specials on t.v, and of the so forgetful and tense and relaxed atmosphere around him, that he just want to run and hide...or sleep until the next year...his brother was somewhere .. buying food... and believe it or not... Dean being a though guy, seems to like christmas he can be always crancky about the stupid parties and the " buy fever", buy since Sam was a kid his older brother always try to make this holidays specials..."just like mom will like it "..-he always say-

Even Sam remember enjoying christmas with his little family, but this year all he can feel is big and deep sadness...

_My word is changing_

_Im rearranging_

_does that means christmas change too_

He had loss so many things the last year...Jessica...his father... his future... he sometimes feels like he was just floating above the sky, just being a spectator of his own life... he cant find a reason to celebrate today...

Sam feels like the walls are closing over him... he need a walk...

Opening the door he just want to run away... the dark motel's coridor become illuminate with the holidays decoration ... he can see a good part of the city from where he stood , considering that their are in the second floor.

Through two years he had a " normal christmas",while he is dating Jessica , they go together to Jessica's home and had a "traditional dinner" with all the family around the table , but even there...in the middle of a lot of people he feels alone, because he dont had his dad and brother with him.

Year ago he always was with his family, being a kid he sometimes pass holidays in father Jim's house , they go together to the churchs charity center and enjoy with all the people the dinner and the gifts , and then,when he become tired he just sit down beside his brother and after a short talk he can put his head in Dean shoulders and fall asleep ... he can remember now , with a smile , how safe and beloved he felt in that moment.

They even share silly gifts: homemade cards and tapes for Dean, something useful for Dad... an old book for father Jim... he always has some books , mittens or comics that his brother bought for him.

That seems light years ago... now... now having 23 he feels like an old man of 90... alone and without hope.

_Where are you christmas ?_

_Do you remember?_

_The one you use to know?_

_Im not the same one_

_see what's the time its done_

_is why you have let me go..._

"Hey princess!! what are you doing here freezing your butt??"At his brother voice, Sam try to clean the evidence of tears in his face

"I was taking a breather" Sam dont even turn to face his brother.

"Dont take it so deep , 'cause you will be sick "... Sam feels something warm and heavy in his shoulders, Deans was putting his heavy winter jacket in him...he feels a knot in his throat, while he was staring at his older brother...

"What??" Say Dean pumping his eyebrowns to him... "I dont want you to become all snotty on me!!".."Come on , lazy bones... Im starving!!"

"You are suposed to go for food ... dont you eat...?"

"Alone, with out you...of course not bitch... I will loose my apetite"

While they are walking to their room , a young couple with three little kids was trying to open the nest door's room, they look very tired and worried...

"_Come on sweetheart... we have 50 bucks... we can go to sleep early tonight and tomorrow buy something to eat..."_

"Hey tinkerbell... come on"

When Sam step at the bedroom door he almost fell flat in his back, he check the room's number just to be sure... there in the poor table were a couple of red paper plates, cups, napkins and a lot of insulated boxes with food in them... in a corner of the room was a very little christmas tree and even in the windows, his silly brother put some tinzel... beside his headboard was a red stocking who read Sammy in block letter, full of little gifts..

Dean push Sam, inside the room and putting a hand under his chin , close the mouth of his baby brother...

"You will catch a fly... Sammy.."

"Dean... wha...what is this... where... how...????"

"This dumbass is our christmas dinner, I bought it in the always open Wal – Mart , and I just carry the things and work... satisfy???"

"How do you pay for this...??

"In cash... how else...?

"No credit card fraude...???"

"Of course not... dude..."

"Mmmmh??"

"Its christmas eve dude!!! I was honest tonight...!! Now lets eat..."

Saying that they share a dinner with turkey, roast beef, apple pie and a lot of other things that Sam like to eat...they talk and laugh for over three hours... without tension or anxieties...for the firts time in months Sam feels safe again...

"If i eat something else, Im going to burst..." Say Dean patting his belly, sam was dozing now in his chair, thanks of his full belly...

"You will eat that?? " Dean was pointing to the rest of the food in the boxes...

"No, of course not..."

"Good!!" And Dean stand up and putting together the boxes , leaves the room...

"Dean... where in the h...?" Then he hear it, someone knocking in the next door, his brother cherful voice , mufling voices and steps...

_Christmas is here_

_everywhere.. oh_

_christms is here_

_If you care , oh_

_If there is love in your heart and your mind _

_you will feel like christmas all the time_

When Dean return the room, he just pumps his eyebrowns to Sam, and walks to the bathroom...

Sam feels like a warm thing was growning again inside him...

"Im dead... come on, little brother, you need to sleep now...!"

"What for...??"

"Because santa is coming tonight!!!:::" "

Sam climb in his bed, and facing his brother, he smile...

"Good night Sammy!!"

"Good night Dean"

oOoOoOoOoOOOooOoOoO

I hope you like this... tell me what you think... In chapter 2 we will see what Santa bring to the boys...

MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR EVERYONE...!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR EVERYBODY

I HOPE ALL YOUR WISHES BECOME TRUTH.

So here is the conclusion of this short story... I want to split it in two parts, one for Christmas eve, and the last for Christmas morning... so here is it...I hope you enjoy it.!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam wake up early in Christmas morning,for his own surprise... he opens his eyes feeling restful and happy... and rarely excited to open his gifts... but first he needs to make a couple of things...

Dressing in his heavy jacket , Sam leaves the room with a smile in his face...

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sam...Sammy?? He search with his eyes in the room for his brother, and start to worry when he cant see him, but then he hear the noises in the bathroom and settled again...

"Answer me, when I talk to you, runt..!!"

"Good morning to you to, Dean..."

"So, are you ready to see what Santa brings to the dumb kids...!!"

Sam sit in his bed facing his brother and took the red stocking from his headboard, but before open it he raise his eyes to Dean...

"Come on , Im curioss...!!!"

"Fool!!, as you dont know what is it.. ??"

"Wha...No , I was just Santa's helper, but the Man in red, make the work...!!"

Sam chukled at that, and start to put of his small presents, and spred it over the bed..

Since they where kids, one of the best parts of the Christmas, was the priceless faces that little Sammy do for each present, Its doesnt matter if it was a toy or a homemade card... Sam's eyes always shine with joy at every detail, he can see in his younger brother eyes so much innoncenss and kindness to fill his heart for years, and for two years he missed those looks...

There are in total five present in the stocking and Sam debate in which he will open first.., reading the silly cards he took one..

"_For your geeky brain..._..! Its say the card, ripping the paper he discover a strange winter hat with funny ears thingies on it...

"_For your skinny butt:..._" There was a pair of boxers with brilliant happy faces..

"_For your green giant foot..._" Socks... he can guess that...

He can feel Dean eyes over him, until now the gifts was so funny, that he cant ask for more..

In the small box, wrapped in red paper, he can read... _"'Cause Im tired of your tantrums and sulking_ ..." Scrunching his eyes browns together , he take a look at Dean who is giggling now... Opening the box he found a small and pretty MP4 in silver color... God!! He want so much one of them, he lost his in the car accident... but how his brother know..."

"Dean...I..."

"You have one left..." Dean point to the other small box in he bed...

"_..'Cause Im older and smarter... and as usual think in everything... _Bingo!! Two long life littium batteries for his MP4, oh yeah... his brother thinks in everything...

" I...Dean...I dont..."

" While you are stuttering, I can go the bathrom, Im pissing here ..." Dean stand up for bed and close the bathroom door..

"I will go to buy coffee... do you need something...??"

"Jessica Simpson in my shower...!"

"Smart ass...!"

When Dean exit the bathroom , Sam was no where ...God!! that kid can be very strange... When he was preparing himself to take another short nap, he spot a small brown paper bag , over the table...

"_We dont leave leftovers..."_

Walking slowly he snatch the bag for the table and take a look inside, he can see a neattly folded card inside, paper strips with words on it, and a lot of animal crackers..

"_So the kid remember I love this cookies... good for him!!"_

Sitting in bed, munching his cookies , he began to read...

_Dean...:_

_I just had 20 bucks, ... but something happen to them... so Im broken... I dont have a gift for you_

_.. but I want to thank you all the gifts that you give me for all this years..._

Pulling out the paper strips. He can read in each one:

_STRENGH_

_KINDNESS_

_PRIDE_

_HUMILITY_

_LOYALTY_

_HONESTY_

_WISDOM_

_SELF CONFIDENCE_

_L O V E_

The last one was a card too...

_I dont have enough words or paper to name all the gift that you give me... I just can thanks everyday to the life for give me the best big brother ...I own you my life... thank you..._

_Sammy._

He felt tears in his eyes...and clean it with his hand

"Dammit, that kid know how to make a number in me..." He need to use the bathroom again, just this time is for cleaning his face...

When Sam returns to the room, he found Dean in bed watching tv and eating cookies.

"I see that you find your bag..."

"Oh yeah... thats was great Sam, seriously... the bestest..." Dean feels his voice more serious that he like... so coughing slightly he play again the smartass big brother character...

"Come on , Sammy, you are turning blue for cold, put your lanky body in that bed, and enjoy the holiday rest...Mmmmh!! Its dark chocolate what I smell in that cup...???"

"Nnnn..? Yep, with whipped cream top...!!"

"Give me... give me... !!!" Dean stretch his arms like a little kid..

Smiling Sam lie in bed, and take a look at his brother, all that mattered in world is there with him in that tiny room, fighting life side by side...together... he almost forgot that...

_I feel you christmas_

_I know I've found you_

_you never fade away_

_the joy of christmas_

_stay here inside us_

_fills each and every heart with love_

"By the way, Sammy... what the hell happen to your 20 bucks...???"

"Ah..? and accident... sort of..."

Dean eyed Sam to head to toe, and smirk at him... "You are dense , you know..."

Suddenly a soft knock in the door, put the brothers on alert..

"You are expecting some one, Romeo ???"

Dean just shake his head...

Sam take a look from the pip hole, seeing his next room neighbor outside, he openeed the door,

"Hi.."

"Hi.."

"We are leaving now... and before we do ... I want to thank you and your brother for the dinner and toys... that made my kids very happy..."

"Its was nothing... dont worry...!!"

"Believe me, you two make this christmas special... thanks again... and... God bless you!!"

"Thank you... and drive safe...ok?"

When he turns and snuggle in bed, he hear his big brother snort ..

"Accident... eh!??"

_Where are you christmas_

_fill your heart with love_

_----------------------------------------------_

"_Dont mourn for what you loose ...be grateful for what you have..."_

_oOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooOooooOooOoooOooooOOOOooo_

So, its all.. I hope you enjoy this silly fic... I try not to make it so cheap... but If you feel the boys out of character... its result of all the turkey and candies that I was eating ...

A/N : The animal crackers and chocolate there are supposed to be the favorite for Jensen, accord his bios...

_Please read and review... that will be a great x-mas gift_


End file.
